Duerme conmigo
by tel-yuu
Summary: Una dulce fragancia llego a su nariz y unos delicados brazos lo abrazaron por detrás. -¿Por qué te has ido corriendo? ¿Tanta gracia te hizo?


**Duerme conmigo**

Una mujer salió corriendo de una habitación. Se tapaba la boca con la mano para aguantarse la risa. Paso junto a unos jóvenes sorprendidos. No los presto atención. Desapareció como el humo. Dos minutos más tarde, tras ella, salió un hombre de cabellera plateada. Estaba tenso y avergonzado. En el rostro se podía ver un indicio de sonrojo. No puedo dar dos pasos. Se pego un susto al ver a sus curiosos pupilos. No tenía la mínima gana de darles explicaciones. Era un asunto personal suyo y de aquella mujer. Apretó los puños con rabia y los metió en los bolsillos de su chaleco verde típico de su rango.

Los jóvenes esperaron a que su sensei dijera algo o les contara sobre lo sucedido. No obtuvieron lo deseado. El hombre se marchaba en dirección contraria a la mujer. Un valiente se atrevió a seguirle para preguntarle.

-**¡Kakashi**** sensei!-** Lo llamo a gritos. Este paro.- **¿Está**** bien?**

-**Mmm****…****-** Se encogió de hombros indiferente. No iba contárselo.-**No**** te ****preocupes,**** Sakura.-** Sonrió bajo su máscara para tranquilizarla.- **Son**** asuntos ****de**** adultos. ****Ahora ****ve ****con ****ellos**.- señalo a los otros dos jóvenes.- **Parecen ****impacientes ****por**** saber**** que**** te ****he**** contado**.- Hizo unos sellos.- **Adiós.**

Desapareció ante la atónita mirada de la joven. Se había teletrasportado a casa. Respiro aliviado. Se había salvado por los pelos. Si no lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido acosado a preguntas por tres frentes. No estaba en condiciones para enfrentarlos. Se dejo caer sobre la cama. Miro a su alrededor buscando algo. No vio nada en medio de la oscuridad. Una dulce fragancia llego a su nariz y unos delicados brazos lo abrazaron por detrás. Los muelles del colchón crujieron por el peso extra.

-**¿Por**** qué ****te**** has ****ido**** corriendo?-**Se bajo la cremallera del chaleco y se acomodo.- **¿Tanta ****gracia**** te ****hizo?**

-**Ya****…****-** No le salía la voz. Se sentó a su lado.- **Me****dio**** miedo ****y**** vergüenza.**

Se quito la bandana pensativo. La dejo en la repisa junto a la foto de su antiguo equipo. Suspiro profundamente. LA miro a los ojos sin importar si el sharingan estuviera activo. A ella no le afectaba.

-**Pero****…****-** No acabo la frase. Lo recordó de repente.- **Desde ****cuando**** no****…** - Le entro curiosidad.

Ella empezó a contar con los dedos. Perdió la cuenta.

-**No**** me**** acuerdo.-** Le respondió frustrada.

-**Entonces****…**- Le entro la gran duda.

-**No****…****-** Frunció el ceño adivinándolo.- **Solo ****que****…**

-**No ****importa.-** Encendió la luz de la lámpara.- **Ahora**** me ****toca**** esperar**** a ****mi**.- Dio una palmada y se rio.

Ella lo golpeo por su comportamiento reciente. Parecía un tonto, pero la hizo olvidad sus preocupaciones. Lo abrazo con fuerza. Este se sorprendió por ello. No se lo esperaba. Ambos cayeron uno encima del otro. Él se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se llevo la mano al chichón. Le dolía mucho.

**-¿Te****duele?-** Le toca el chichón. Aguanto el color.

**-¡No!-**Exagero su tono de voz. Bostezo y se estiro.- **Me ****voy**** a**** bañar.**

**-¡Ah!-**Rodo por la pequeña cama.- **Pues ****ve.**** Aunque**** es ****mejor**** la ****ducha.**

-**Me ****lo**** pensare**.- Se levanto y fue hacia el baño. Ya en la puerta, se volvió a mirarla.- **¿Te**** quedaras ****a**** dormir?**

-**No**** tengo**** con**** que ****dormir.-** Él sonrió y saco de un cajón de una cómoda una camisola. Nunca la llego a usarla. Se la tiro.- **¿Y****esto?**

-**Tu**** pijama.** – La vio como empezaba a desvestirse.- **Una**** cosa**,- Le prestó atención.- **¿No**** desaparecerás**** en ****medio**** de**** la ****noche?**

**-¿Por**** qué**** lo**** dices?** – Le contesto con otra pregunta mientras doblaba la cota de malla con forma de escamas de dragón.

-**Porque**** no ****quiero** – Se agarro el pecho.- **volver**** a**** sentir**** ese ****frio**** aterrador ****aquí ****dentro.**


End file.
